


August, August

by itakethebottom



Category: Actor RPF, Argo (2012), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice RPF, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Crossover, Egg Laying, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itakethebottom/pseuds/itakethebottom
Summary: “八月结束了，August.”





	1. The Last Day of August

“一位正直的特工不会做这种事。”

 

人皮面具被一把扯下来的时候Walker趁机大口呼吸了几下，背在身后的双手蹭了蹭手腕上有些发痒的伤口。Hunt手里拿着那张与他真容，或者说从前的“真容”别无二致的面具，随意地扫在他脸上，有几绺头发从额角垂下来，发尖戳在他烧伤的皮肤上头，作弄得他有些烦躁。

“所以你认为我是一名正直的特工吗？沃克先生。” Hunt于是在他对面坐了下来，面具扔在桌上，顺手摸了一把枪，过手的时候拉了匣，然后抵在犯人的裤裆上面。

“至少在我看来，你——唔……” 枪管通进嘴巴的时候Walker似乎呛到了，喉结上下滚动了几下，脖颈微微垂下却打了个颤。而后他才抬起眼来瞪着Hunt。

特工的手指离他嘴角很近，带着永远也洗不干净的火药味，他举着那柄黑色的枪，枪管捅进Walker的口腔里，也许已经抵进了喉管。Hunt手腕动了动，轻而易举地制造出一些含混不清的呜咽水声，嘴角和眼角同时冒出些琐碎的水分，一处化开在泛红了的眼圈儿里头，另一处的于是流淌下来，消失在胡茬之间。

“至少我们都知道，你不是。” Hunt没有笑。

 

改装枪是世界上最无聊的发明，没有之一。

当Hunt按动开关，枪管伸出一寸刀尖，然后刮开他的裤子的时候，Walker这样想道。

冰凉的刀片贴住他的阴茎侧面, 握住枪柄的手腕向上抬了抬。

Walker只好干巴巴地开口：“如果你非要这么做的话，” 他当然希望Hunt可以让他失望：“我建议你换一把刀。”

Hunt的手从他胯间移开：“手术刀吗？” 他站起身，抓着Walker的领口把他从椅子上拽下来，按在地上：“或者你更喜欢……锤子？”

Hunt用脚尖顶了顶他膝窝，于是Walker把腿分得更开一些，这已经超出了俘虏跪姿的标准距离。于是只有阴茎从被割裂的布料中暴露在空气里，垂下来的时候头部几乎可以扫到地面，一点温度晕开指厚的灰尘。

Hunt开始解开裤子拉链的时候Walker还在思考锤子在这个场景下的具体用途，而后一根发烫的东西抵住他嘴角，垂眼的目光里是微微突起的肉筋，顶端稍微有些胀，拍在他脸上的部分热得发烫。

特工的阴茎长度客观，粗细与方才那把枪的枪管相仿，硬度目前看来——Walker用舌头轻轻在马眼卷了一下。点滴津液只是微微打湿一小块红热皮肤，龟头不易察觉地抖了一下，Hunt依旧稳稳扶住自己的阴茎底部。于是Walker张开嘴，把整个龟头部分完全吞进去。

比单纯闻起来的时候汗味要谈一些，龟头上部抵住他口腔上壁，牙齿垫在内唇上面，Walker犹豫了一下，没有咬下去。

于是Hunt往前送了送，唇瓣贴着阴茎上突起的青筋吞裹进去，直到阴毛蹭到他脸上的时候才停住。一只手放在他脑后，从卷曲的发间穿过的手指贴住他头骨，Walker脖颈微微向后仰，用津液吮湿整根阴茎周身。

即将全部退出去的时候那只手忽然发力，他没能得逞。含着特工的龟头的嘴唇有些发干，只有嘴角泛出一点点晶亮颜色，Walker费力抬起头看了Hunt一眼，眼角湿漉漉的，点滴水珠挂在睫毛上头，轻轻抖了几下。

Hunt没费什么功夫就看出他的意思。

“我不担心你会咬断它。” 特工一向拥有过多笃定的自信：“除非你过于迫不及待想要用上‘锤子’，沃克。”。

 

事实上Hunt比Walker更加迫不及待地用上‘锤子’。

双手被绑在身后，无益于维持身体的平衡。于是Walker只好用肩膀和下颌抵住地面，确保自己不会因为Hunt在他身后的冲撞侧翻在地。

Hunt 的阴茎在他身后一下一下地凿弄，Walker在几秒之前甚至怀疑他是不是在阴囊里装了个永动机之类的东西。龟头碾在他屁股里面某一点上，远比方才的温度更要滚烫。

撑开他肛门入口的褶皱缓慢地挤进来的那根东西还没有达到现在这样的粗硬程度，Walker的后穴几乎是严丝合缝地咬住整根肉棒，因此他也不知道为什么Hunt还能在这种情况下保持这样的操干的频率。

不是自己的屁股有问题，就是特工的老二有问题。

事实上前者是正确的。在Walker看不见的地方，咬住阴茎的肛门入口处黄白的液体黏糊糊地到处都是，甚至连Hunt乱糟糟的那丛阴毛上头都蹭上了很多亮晶晶的东西。Hunt送身的时候Walker跪趴在地上的身体会因为冲击的力度随之向前，Hunt抽出来的时候Walker的肛门会急匆匆地收缩，挽留不成后黄白的粘稠液体就顺着交合的缝隙流下他两腿之间。

 

Hunt在他身体里射出来的时候Walker已经非常累了，但是他还是撑着些剩余的力气颤抖了好一会。

Walker觉得特工或许很久都没有性生活了，这他妈的也太多了。后来他开始只有趴在地上用嘴呼吸，舌尖舔到地面的灰尘，灰尘没什么味道，跟Hunt的老二差不多。

后来他开始怀疑Hunt是不是尿在他身体里了。

 

控制剂的效用消退的时候Walker已经重新被绑回椅子上，不过Hunt没有给他穿上新裤子，而是搭了件西装外套盖住他大腿和股间。

正直的特工挂掉电话，转过桌子的时候顺手倒了一杯水。

水从Walker的嘴角一路流过他的下巴和脖颈。Hunt 盯着看了一会，没有打算替他擦掉的意思。

“你的赦免令恐怕不会送到了。” 特工弯下腰，舌尖卷过一滴留在他嘴角的水珠。一根手指搭在Walker被火灼伤的半侧脸上，那一小块皱起来的皮肤似乎比火焰还有烫，特工迅速地缩回手指，重新站直身体。“下个月他们会把你送到华盛顿的监狱里去。今天是31号。”

 

“八月结束了，沃克。”

 

 

 

 

Hunt装作没有看见那个肥胖的狱警离开之前在沃克的屁股上捏了一把。

沃克坐下来，双手被铐在身体前面，他把手放在开立的两腿之间，摆出随意的姿势。但Hunt很容易就看出来他在欲盖弥彰。

Walker的膝盖顶在桌柜上，上身微微向前倾，他似乎以为Hunt不会察觉——他的小腿在不住地发抖——Hunt把目光从Walker的下半身移开。

“你不是来审讯我的, Agent.” Walker似乎笑了一下，然后他挪了挪屁股，往前蹭了蹭，探身过去的时候那张该死的脸就凑在特工极近的眼前，颧骨泛出一点红色的痕迹，额头和耳后乱糟糟的棕发打着卷儿，黏糊糊的贴在皮肤上。

Hunt把目光别过去：“为什么不是？”

“因为……” Walker忽然站起身，手肘撑在铁质桌面上，半趴凑近Hunt的耳朵，吹了一口气：“你带着你的老二一起来的，不是吗？”

 

Hunt把手放在Walker那过分浑圆的屁股上揉搓了两下。

透过囚犯制服粗糙的布料，Hunt还是清楚地感受到Walker的屁股异乎寻常的滚烫温度。在Walker看不见的身后，特工皱了皱眉。

“你屁股里有东西？” Hunt明知故问。

Walker的下巴抵在桌子上，听到他的问题微微侧过头，露出右耳下一小块完好无损的空白肌肤。

Hunt 有些粗暴地扯下他的裤子，没有穿内裤——果然, Hunt没有太惊讶。Walker似乎是无意地动了动腰，于是臀瓣跟着抖了几下。臀峰上头是红热的掌痕，显然是不久之前刚被人抽打过。

Hunt的手指挤进臀缝，滑腻腻的液体裹上指尖，Hunt不动声色地叹了一口气，两指用力分开，露出中间的屁股洞。

穴口半张着指宽的一个洞，粉黄的褶皱快要被略带白浊的液体点滴抹平了，早就无法完全合拢，眯眼瞧的话隐约能够看到里面微微外翻的红色穴肉，肠壁好似呼吸的鱼鳃似的轻轻抽搐着。

Hunt看了一眼腕表，才不到上午10点钟，而Walker……已经不知道被多少人操过了。

他意识到这一点的时候同时发觉了自己的自作多情——这里可是他妈的联邦监狱，他为什么要担心这个婊子会吃不饱呢？

特工忽然觉得有些烦躁，恶狠狠地在Walker的屁股蛋上抽了一巴掌，几道新红登时盖住斑驳的旧印，Hunt解开自己的裤子拉链，硬了半天的老二立刻跳了出来。

龟头顶在Walker的臀缝，Hunt扶着阴茎先沾了点黏腻的液体，也不着急挤进去，只是用阴茎一下一下地抽打在臀瓣上头。

Walker跟条中暑的狗似的扭动腰身，两只奶子因此在冰凉的铁桌上蹭来蹭去，喉咙里头发出些哼哼唧唧的声音。

Hunt又在他屁股上拍了一下，对准他被人操松了的肛门往前送，胀大的龟头刚被咬进一半，Walker忽然叫出声来：“别……等一下！”

Hunt发狠地施力向前一挺身，把整个龟头全部挤进Walker的屁股里面：“等什么？叛国罪是不允许诉辩交易的，你不知道吗？”

Walker喘了几口气：“不是……里面有……没取出来。”

Hunt扶住自己的阴茎缓缓地往更深处捅进去，直到——不需要Walker再解释，Hunt已经明白他指的是什么了。

 

Hunt选择暂时不做一个正直的特工。

他托住Walker的屁股毫无顾忌地往前挺身，阴茎根部已经完全没入Walker的身体，被肠壁咬住的龟头顶着Walker肛门深处的什么东西毫无顾忌地往前推进。直到Walker终于露出些半真半假的哭泣声音，Hunt终于俯下身子，一手攥着他没有修剪过的头发，在犯人的耳垂旁边恶声：“是什么时候放进去的？”

他没有问是谁放进去的。因为那毫无必要。

联邦监狱——Hunt用老二想都知道，像Walker这样的人、拥有一个这样下贱的屁股的人，在监狱里会受到什么样的款待？老套剧情，毫无新意。

但足够让特工的阴茎在Walker的身体里瞬间胀大，然后变得更加滚热。

Walker的声音听起来已经很不像一个叛国者了。维加斯一夜千金的舞者？不，他没有那么昂贵。或者是俄亥俄乡下的妓女、军队里的公共厕所，还有Hunt曾经豢养的那只怀孕的母猫——Walker哼哼唧唧的叫唤其实有些模糊, 但Hunt还是听清了他说了什么。

“早……早饭的时候……”

Hunt加快了抽插的速度，于是后穴里面那个小东西随之被顶进更深的地方，如果他操的是个女人的话，Hunt想道，那东西肯定已经顶开这婊子的子宫口了。

阴囊拍打屁股的声音很快盖过犯人无济于事的呻吟。Hunt不得不按住Walker的后腰，这家伙扭个不停，铁皮桌子都快被他的奶子擦出火了。“监狱里的犯人也是这样操你的吗？”Hunt几乎是泄愤地问着一些他其实根本不关心的话题：“还有狱警，狱警肯定也操过你了，对不对？沃克, 沃克先生。”

Walker的声音像是刚从马桶里捞出来一样，每个字都带着湿漉漉的水汽，可语气听起来却几乎是得意的：“狱警……狱警是第一个……啊……不要，不要叫我……先生。”

Hunt攥着他的头发，把Walker的上半身从桌子上拎起来，舌尖从他耳后烧焦的皮肤舔过他的下颌，把每一簇胡茬都舔得湿乎乎，最后他咬住那张红得不像话的嘴唇。

Hunt射在Walker的身体里，特工的精液几乎快和Walker的肠壁一样烫了，至少Walker的屁股承认了这一点。

Walker颤抖着身体从Hunt那个不怎么美味的亲吻里逃出来，他偏头看着Hunt的时候眼圈儿都红了。

操，又不是射在他脸上了。Hunt开始怀疑Walker在CIA之前的上一份工作是不是撅着屁股跪在马路边扮演一个自动饮水机。

Walker的眼底湿漉漉的，眼角湿漉漉的，睫毛上头挂着水珠，一抖一抖的，也湿漉漉的。

“那我该叫你什么, Agent Walker?” Hunt从他身体里抽出阴茎，用Walker的屁股擦掉龟头沾上的体液。“还是……尊敬的恐怖分子？”

Hunt拉上裤链，手指重新捅进Walker好客的屁股洞，他刚才射进去的精液居功至伟，Walker屁股里被人放进去的那个东西在液体润送的帮助下滑向穴口，卡在括约肌附近停住。

Hunt退后一步猫腰看了看，肛门处只能看见一点点亮晶晶的肉粉色，Hunt用手轻轻碰了碰，那东西表面很光滑。

于是他抱起双臂：“自己排出来。”

 

Walker跪下去的时候Hunt仍旧抱臂靠在桌子上。

在Hunt冷漠的目光里，Walker保持着跪趴的姿势，咬住下唇，好像在努力把全身的力气集中在括约肌。

“敏锐”是一名优秀的特工必不可少的特质。Hunt很快就看出来了：

他在“产卵”。字面意义上的那种。

那枚蛋终于被排出体外的时候，Hunt听见了“砰”的一声类似开酒的声音。

事实上也差不太多，“瓶塞”掉在地上，而大股的白色体液从Walker的身体里流出来，弄脏审讯室光洁的地板。

Hunt捡起那枚鸡蛋，蛋壳竟然还是完整的，只有一点细碎的裂缝，不知道是在Walker的屁股里面被挤的，还是刚才掉在地上裂开的。

“所以你在联邦监狱劳动服务的内容就是煮鸡蛋吗，沃克？”

Hunt把鸡蛋磕在桌子上，是煮熟的，他用手指蹭掉一些碎壳，露出里面白色的椭圆的尖。

“那你呢？”Walker仍旧跪在地上，裤子堆在脚踝，白花花的屁股坐在白花花的大腿上，他抬起头来看着Hunt：“你服务你的国家。所以你特意过来，只是为了操我一顿？你怕我在监狱里吃不到鸡巴吗，特工先生？”

Hunt把他从地上拎起来，重新按回椅子里。

Walker的裤子依旧堆在脚上，Hunt看了一眼他光溜溜的下半身，而后目光重新落回Walker的脸上。

“你在等我求你吗？” Walker忽然笑起来：“‘求求你，特工先生，帮这个光屁股的犯人把裤子提上来？’”

Hunt于是放开抓住他领口的手。

Walker光着屁股坐在椅子里：“不用麻烦，一会狱警会回来的。” 他抬头看着Hunt的目光几乎是挑衅的，津液未干的嘴角扯出一个敷衍的笑容：“他预约过的。”

Hunt没有再说话，他穿好外套，走到门口的时候忽然转过身来，Walker坐在椅子上微微垂着头，碎发从额角落下来，在他残缺的脸上投下一小块阴影。

“August，” Hunt的手搭在门把手上，没有转动。“我今天来是因为有人委托我这样做，局里的人。”

Walker没有抬头，甚至似乎还闭上了眼睛，也许为了应付接下来的奸淫而补充片刻的睡眠。Hunt觉得口腔有些发干。

“Antonio,” Hunt 转动把手走了出去。“委托人叫Antonio，Agent Tony Mendez.”

 

 

tbc


	2. 特别访客

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunt选择暂时不做一个正直的特工。

Hunt装作没有看见那个肥胖的狱警离开之前在沃克的屁股上捏了一把。  
沃克坐下来，双手被铐在身体前面，他把手放在开立的两腿之间，摆出随意的姿势。但Hunt很容易就看出来他在欲盖弥彰。  
Walker的膝盖顶在桌柜上，上身微微向前倾，他似乎以为Hunt不会察觉——他的小腿在不住地发抖——Hunt把目光从Walker的下半身移开。  
“你不是来审讯我的, Agent.” Walker似乎笑了一下，然后他挪了挪屁股，往前蹭了蹭，探身过去的时候那张该死的脸就凑在特工极近的眼前，颧骨泛出一点红色的痕迹，额头和耳后乱糟糟的棕发打着卷儿，黏糊糊的贴在皮肤上。  
Hunt把目光别过去：“为什么不是？”   
“因为……” Walker忽然站起身，手肘撑在铁质桌面上，半趴凑近Hunt的耳朵，吹了一口气：“你带着你的老二一起来的，不是吗？”

Hunt把手放在Walker那过分浑圆的屁股上揉搓了两下。  
透过囚犯制服粗糙的布料，Hunt还是清楚地感受到Walker的屁股异乎寻常的滚烫温度。在Walker看不见的身后，特工皱了皱眉。  
“你屁股里有东西？” Hunt明知故问。  
Walker的下巴抵在桌子上，听到他的问题微微侧过头，露出右耳下一小块完好无损的空白肌肤。  
Hunt 有些粗暴地扯下他的裤子，没有穿内裤——果然, Hunt没有太惊讶。Walker似乎是无意地动了动腰，于是臀瓣跟着抖了几下。臀峰上头是红热的掌痕，显然是不久之前刚被人抽打过。  
Hunt的手指挤进臀缝，滑腻腻的液体裹上指尖，Hunt不动声色地叹了一口气，两指用力分开，露出中间的屁股洞。  
穴口半张着指宽的一个洞，粉黄的褶皱快要被略带白浊的液体点滴抹平了，早就无法完全合拢，眯眼瞧的话隐约能够看到里面微微外翻的红色穴肉，肠壁好似呼吸的鱼鳃似的轻轻抽搐着。  
Hunt看了一眼腕表，才不到上午10点钟，而Walker……已经不知道被多少人操过了。  
他意识到这一点的时候同时发觉了自己的自作多情——这里可是他妈的联邦监狱，他为什么要担心这个婊子会吃不饱呢？  
特工忽然觉得有些烦躁，恶狠狠地在Walker的屁股蛋上抽了一巴掌，几道新红登时盖住斑驳的旧印，Hunt解开自己的裤子拉链，硬了半天的老二立刻跳了出来。  
龟头顶在Walker的臀缝，Hunt扶着阴茎先沾了点黏腻的液体，也不着急挤进去，只是用阴茎一下一下地抽打在臀瓣上头。  
Walker跟条中暑的狗似的扭动腰身，两只奶子因此在冰凉的铁桌上蹭来蹭去，喉咙里头发出些哼哼唧唧的声音。  
Hunt又在他屁股上拍了一下，对准他被人操松了的肛门往前送，胀大的龟头刚被咬进一半，Walker忽然叫出声来：“别……等一下！”  
Hunt发狠地施力向前一挺身，把整个龟头全部挤进Walker的屁股里面：“等什么？叛国罪是不允许诉辩交易的，你不知道吗？”  
Walker喘了几口气：“不是……里面有……没取出来。”  
Hunt扶住自己的阴茎缓缓地往更深处捅进去，直到——不需要Walker再解释，Hunt已经明白他指的是什么了。

Hunt选择暂时不做一个正直的特工。  
他托住Walker的屁股毫无顾忌地往前挺身，阴茎根部已经完全没入Walker的身体，被肠壁咬住的龟头顶着Walker肛门深处的什么东西毫无顾忌地往前推进。直到Walker终于露出些半真半假的哭泣声音，Hunt终于俯下身子，一手攥着他没有修剪过的头发，在犯人的耳垂旁边恶声：“是什么时候放进去的？”  
他没有问是谁放进去的。因为那毫无必要。  
联邦监狱——Hunt用老二想都知道，像Walker这样的人、拥有一个这样下贱的屁股的人，在监狱里会受到什么样的款待？老套剧情，毫无新意。  
但足够让特工的阴茎在Walker的身体里瞬间胀大，然后变得更加滚热。  
Walker的声音听起来已经很不像一个叛国者了。维加斯一夜千金的舞者？不，他没有那么昂贵。或者是俄亥俄乡下的妓女、军队里的公共厕所，还有Hunt曾经豢养的那只怀孕的母猫——Walker哼哼唧唧的叫唤其实有些模糊, 但Hunt还是听清了他说了什么。  
“早……早饭的时候……”  
Hunt加快了抽插的速度，于是后穴里面那个小东西随之被顶进更深的地方，如果他操的是个女人的话，Hunt想道，那东西肯定已经顶开这婊子的子宫口了。  
阴囊拍打屁股的声音很快盖过犯人无济于事的呻吟。Hunt不得不按住Walker的后腰，这家伙扭个不停，铁皮桌子都快被他的奶子擦出火了。“监狱里的犯人也是这样操你的吗？”Hunt几乎是泄愤地问着一些他其实根本不关心的话题：“还有狱警，狱警肯定也操过你了，对不对？沃克, 沃克先生。”  
Walker的声音像是刚从马桶里捞出来一样，每个字都带着湿漉漉的水汽，可语气听起来却几乎是得意的：“狱警……狱警是第一个……啊……不要，不要叫我……先生。”  
Hunt攥着他的头发，把Walker的上半身从桌子上拎起来，舌尖从他耳后烧焦的皮肤舔过他的下颌，把每一簇胡茬都舔得湿乎乎，最后他咬住那张红得不像话的嘴唇。  
Hunt射在Walker的身体里，特工的精液几乎快和Walker的肠壁一样烫了，至少Walker的屁股承认了这一点。  
Walker颤抖着身体从Hunt那个不怎么美味的亲吻里逃出来，他偏头看着Hunt的时候眼圈儿都红了。  
操，又不是射在他脸上了。Hunt开始怀疑Walker在CIA之前的上一份工作是不是撅着屁股跪在马路边扮演一个自动饮水机。  
Walker的眼底湿漉漉的，眼角湿漉漉的，睫毛上头挂着水珠，一抖一抖的，也湿漉漉的。  
“那我该叫你什么, Agent Walker?” Hunt从他身体里抽出阴茎，用Walker的屁股擦掉龟头沾上的体液。“还是……尊敬的恐怖分子？”  
Hunt拉上裤链，手指重新捅进Walker好客的屁股洞，他刚才射进去的精液居功至伟，Walker屁股里被人放进去的那个东西在液体润送的帮助下滑向穴口，卡在括约肌附近停住。  
Hunt退后一步猫腰看了看，肛门处只能看见一点点亮晶晶的肉粉色，Hunt用手轻轻碰了碰，那东西表面很光滑。  
于是他抱起双臂：“自己排出来。”

Walker跪下去的时候Hunt仍旧抱臂靠在桌子上。  
在Hunt冷漠的目光里，Walker保持着跪趴的姿势，咬住下唇，好像在努力把全身的力气集中在括约肌。  
“敏锐”是一名优秀的特工必不可少的特质。Hunt很快就看出来了：  
他在“产卵”。字面意义上的那种。  
那枚蛋终于被排出体外的时候，Hunt听见了“砰”的一声类似开酒的声音。  
事实上也差不太多，“瓶塞”掉在地上，而大股的白色体液从Walker的身体里流出来，弄脏审讯室光洁的地板。  
Hunt捡起那枚鸡蛋，蛋壳竟然还是完整的，只有一点细碎的裂缝，不知道是在Walker的屁股里面被挤的，还是刚才掉在地上裂开的。  
“所以你在联邦监狱劳动服务的内容就是煮鸡蛋吗，沃克？”  
Hunt把鸡蛋磕在桌子上，是煮熟的，他用手指蹭掉一些碎壳，露出里面白色的椭圆的尖。  
“那你呢？”Walker仍旧跪在地上，裤子堆在脚踝，白花花的屁股坐在白花花的大腿上，他抬起头来看着Hunt：“你服务你的国家。所以你特意过来，只是为了操我一顿？你怕我在监狱里吃不到鸡巴吗，特工先生？”  
Hunt把他从地上拎起来，重新按回椅子里。  
Walker的裤子依旧堆在脚上，Hunt看了一眼他光溜溜的下半身，而后目光重新落回Walker的脸上。  
“你在等我求你吗？” Walker忽然笑起来：“‘求求你，特工先生，帮这个光屁股的犯人把裤子提上来？’”  
Hunt于是放开抓住他领口的手。  
Walker光着屁股坐在椅子里：“不用麻烦，一会狱警会回来的。” 他抬头看着Hunt的目光几乎是挑衅的，津液未干的嘴角扯出一个敷衍的笑容：“他预约过的。”  
Hunt没有再说话，他穿好外套，走到门口的时候忽然转过身来，Walker坐在椅子上微微垂着头，碎发从额角落下来，在他残缺的脸上投下一小块阴影。  
“August，” Hunt的手搭在门把手上，没有转动。“我今天来是因为有人委托我这样做，局里的人。”  
Walker没有抬头，甚至似乎还闭上了眼睛，也许为了应付接下来的奸淫而补充片刻的睡眠。Hunt觉得口腔有些发干。  
“Antonio,” Hunt 转动把手走了出去。“委托人叫tony，Agent Tony Mendez.”


	3. i knew it was you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我并不责怪你背叛你的国家, August.  
> 我责怪我自己。

 

 Walker在审讯室忽然陷入黑暗的瞬间睁开了眼睛。停电了，他想道。

而后是钥匙转动门锁的声音，脚步声冗长而沉重。来人走近他的时候Walker听见他腰上发出金属相碰的声音。

他坐在椅子上往前蹭了蹭屁股，模糊地朝来人的方向侧了侧头, 室内太黑了，受过伤的眼睛根本看不清任何东西。但Walker还是闻出了发霉的制服的味道。

“你来了，” Walker在黑暗中笑起来：“狱警先生。”

 

狱警开始解裤子的时候Walker晃晃悠悠地从椅子上站起来，双手被铐在身前让他很难保持平衡。于是他又晃晃悠悠地跪下去，有些红肿的膝盖再次抵到冰凉的地面的时候他感到一点不适，但Walker选择忽视它。

狱警的阴茎从裤裆里跳出来的时候恰好打在他的脸上。黑暗的好处之一在于此刻没人终于在意他的脸是不是被阴茎抽红了。Walker往前蹭了蹭膝盖，伸出舌头确定阴茎的位置。

舌尖卷过铃口的时候Walker停顿了一秒。狱警洗过澡了，他想。汗味比昨晚似乎淡了一些。

这样更好。Walker张开嘴把整个龟头全部含进去，舌尖刮了些口腔里的津液，抵在马眼处，直到把一圈都舔的湿漉漉的，才裹着整根阴茎往喉咙深处吞咽。

男人的龟头在他喉咙入口处迅速胀大，Walker的嘴唇碰到男人的阴毛，他开始用鼻子呼吸。一只手搭在他的脑后，揪着他的头发不让他吐出来。

尽管Walker也没打算那么做。粗硬的阴茎几乎挤满他整个口腔，Walker感受到交合的嘴角已经开始流下不受控的津液，但他还是设法为自己的舌头争取到一点空间，他仔细地描摹男人阴茎上的每一条青筋，粗糙的舌苔卷过血管凸起的血脉，烫得厉害。

攥住他脑后卷发的手开始小幅度地动作，男人由慢及快地操起他的嘴。也许是黑暗的审讯室为监狱里稀松平常的性交活动平添了多余的新鲜感，狱警今天似乎没那么快就要缴械。这样也好，Walker想。于是他开始收缩喉管刺激龟头，以此来催促男人－－你可以选择继续操我的嘴，或者，狱警先生，我们可以做些更有意思的事情。

 

狱警把阴茎从他嘴里抽出来的时候Walker抓紧时间呼吸了几口，而后右手手腕被人粗暴地捉住。“咔嗒”一声，男人解开了他右手的手铐，然后把他铐在了桌腿上。

男人的手在他屁股上拍了一下，而后虚托起他大腿根。Walker于是很识趣地坐在了桌子上分开双腿。男人站在他双腿之间沉默了一会。因为没有光线的缘故，Walker只能看得见他一个高大壮硕的轮廓。Walker没有等到他的下一步指示，于是只好自己——用他那只刚被释放的右手——揉搓起自己的乳头。

他几乎只用了几秒钟就把自己的乳尖搓得红而硬起来。而后喉咙里就泄出一些含混的呻吟。Walker故意用舌头在自己口腔之内胡乱梭巡，凭空弄出些咿唔的水声。

好在男人终于有所动作了。宽大的手掌几乎盖住他整个膝盖，蛮横地将Walker已经分得很大的双腿又往两边掰开。握住Walker阴茎的掌心热得吓人，差点要把他的尿挤出来。食指捅进Walker好像永远也合不拢的洞口，指尖登时就浸在半黏的水里。于是中指跟着塞进去，轻而易举地抠挖出许多不清不白的水分。两指在他肉穴里头画着圈地刮着柔软的内壁，Walker不由自主地向上挺腰，右手自胸口下移，就要去握自己的老二。

“啪。”男人毫不留情地打掉他想要自慰的手，随即抓着他的手重新搭上他的乳尖。被人握着手玩弄乳头，Walker因此无法掌握力度与速度，胸口被搓得发热，痒得要命的酥麻感从一点灌注到他全身，几乎快要让他整个人都烧起来。

如果不是仍旧处于无边的黑暗里，男人一定会看见Walker此时眼圈儿都红了，眼角和屁股一样都是湿漉漉的。Walker脚尖勾在桌沿，悬着腰晃了晃屁股，后穴主动地去够男人下身一根滚硬且粗长的肉棒。

“你在等什么呢，先生？” Walker的声音听起来几乎是挑衅的：“它都快饿疯了——唔！”

男人几乎 是扶着阴茎一捅到底，龟头甚至没来得及将肛门的褶皱完全撑开，于是穴肉内翻着塞回更深处。尚未清理干净精液被蛮横的阴茎挤得流淌出来，黏糊糊地沾在男人的阴毛上头。

Walker于是没忍住喉咙里压抑的闷哼，哼哼唧唧地呻吟起来。男人只是扶着他的屁股，一言不发地认真操干。

Walker的甬道里头像是藏了个泉眼似的，肠壁一个劲地往外冒水。被体液悉心滋养的阴茎来势汹汹，龟头每一下都顶在前列腺上，几乎快要刺破肠道，顶进他的内脏，操进他晕乎乎的脑子里面。于是Walker的呻吟开始变成哭叫，起初是那种啜泣似的，半真半假的隐忍和欲盖弥彰的渴求，后来彻底变成了失去神智的哭喊，偶尔夹杂这几句不成文的单词，没人猜得出他说了些什么。

几乎是在男人射在他身体里的同时，Walker的阴茎颤抖着泄除了些水珠儿，片刻之后白色的浊液分别从他后穴和马眼流淌出来，污湿桌面和他下腹一小块空白的皮肤。

软下来的阴茎从他身体里撤出来，将要离开的时候在他肛门处蹭了蹭，擦干龟头上沾着的黏液。而Walker却还没有停止射精，尽管此时流出来的液体已经变得不那么浑浊，几乎是透明的，和他的眼泪一样。

而那个吻落在他嘴角的时候Walker终于停止的哭泣。

 

他在漆黑之中闭上了眼睛。舌尖碰上男人的牙齿，而后是口腔内壁，最后是唇舌交缠在一起。

过分温柔。过分失真。

眼泪落在他的嘴角，又被对方轻轻舔掉。

“Tony,” Walker开口叫他的名字, 两次。“Tony.”

“你怎么知道是我？” 男人开始吻他的下巴、然后是脖子，最后咬住他锁骨凸起的一小块皮肤。“因为狱警不会吻你的嘴？”

细碎的痛感让Walker几乎要叫出声来。但他只是吞咽了几下，口腔有些发干：“不是，我认得你的鸡巴。”

Tony似乎停顿了一下，而后他咬住Walker的耳垂：“他怎么样？”

Walker在黑暗中眨眨眼：“Ethan？”

“你喜欢他？”Tony的手指搭上Walker被火烧毁的半边脸。

“不知道，他只操过我两次。”

Tony沉默了一会，把Walker从桌子上抱下来，重新把他两只手铐回到一起。而后替他提上了裤子。

“我不是来带你出去的，August.” Tony说道。

Walker本来想点点头，不过反正Tony也看不见，他想。

“你要为你所做的一切付出代价。”Tony拉过椅子让他坐下。“我并不责怪你背叛国家，August.”

 

“我责怪我自己。”

我曾经相信你。

 

Walker坐在椅子上的时候感觉这个场景似乎有点熟悉，至少这一次他是穿着裤子的，聊胜于无，他这样想道。

我付出了代价，Tony. 今天，现在，此时此刻。

他听见门锁开合的声音，然后顶灯重新亮起，审讯室里只有他一个人。

“Cheers.” Walker坐在空荡的房间里自言自语.

 

片刻之后Walker重新笑起来，朝着门口的方向。

“狱警先生，” 他往前蹭了蹭身体：“你迟到了。”


End file.
